Ministry of the Interior
The Ministry of the Interior is one of ministries of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. It is responsible for policing and security in the City of Dalaran and its territories, disaster management and prevention, as well as the investigation and enforcement of Dalaran’s laws, among other responsibilities. Overview and Organization The Ministry of the Interior is divided into several departments to help oversee the various operations it is responsible for. Department of the Dalaran Guard The Department of the Dalaran Guard is charged with enforcing the mundane laws of the Magocracy of Dalaran and the protection of its citizens. Duties include policing, investigations, and protection of important figures visiting the city and of high ranking members of the Senate on official foreign visits. Responsible for issuing arrest warrants, writing up investigative reports, and recommending charges, if any, to the Chief Justice of the Court of Dalaran. The Mageguard The Mageguard is responsible for protection of the Chancellor and the Cabinet when outside the City of Dalaran. When in use, the Chancellor is guarded by four Mageguard, while members of the Cabinet are guarded by three. They operate under continuous invisibility when on assignment, and make themselves known only when there is a perceived threat to their protectee. Violet Gate Authority The Violet Gate Authority (VGA) is charged with enforcing Dalaran regulations regarding immigration and visitation, as well as the monitoring of imports and exports for illegal goods. It is responsible for oversight and security of the Violet Gate, specifically the enforcement of the Teleportation and Portals Act, ensuring that there is no unauthorized entry into the City of Dalaran and that all visitors enter through the Violet Gate. It is tasked with ensuring that the Violet Gate remains uncompromised and effectively screens and processes all visitors entering Dalaran for contraband as stated in Article V of the Laws of Dalaran, protecting the Dalaran economy from smuggling and illegal goods. It is also responsible with providing security at Krasus Landing, ensuring safe passage into and out of Dalaran. Dalaran Emergency Management Agency The Dalaran Emergency Management Agency (DEMA) is responsible for coordinating and assisting in all responses to instances of major disasters in Dalaran territory, including but not limited to providing food and supplies, shelter, safe passage, and with the assistance of DMD, containment of whatever caused the disaster. DEMA may call upon Kirin Tor Peacekeepers to assist in the event that such assistance is required. The Violet Hold Among the ornate spires and enchanted streets of Dalaran lies the towering Violet Hold- the Kirin Tor's prison. Within, the city keeps criminals and forces of evil alike behind arcane barriers, each categorized into three different levels of security. It is arguably the most secure prison on Azeroth, being well-defended by might and magic alike. No prisoner may be released without informing the Minister of the Interior. Prisoners may also not be held more than 48 hours without being informed of the charges against them. Once the prisoners have been informed of the charges, they may post bail as determined by the Court, or remain in the level they were assigned until their trial. Prisoners may be released by persons of certain ranks, as determined by the level the prisoner is in, only before the trial as an alternative to posting bail. Once the sentence is set, prisoners may only appeal their case, or be pardoned by the Chancellor. All pardon requests go to the Minister of the Interior for investigation and review who will then issue a recommendation to the Chancellor. Levels of the Violet Hold * Level 1: Low Security - Prisoners may have access to general amenities such as a common area, news services, and communication with the outside through secure monitored links. ** Contains: Drunks, brawlers, nuisances, etc. Generally non-threats. ** Release: Deputy-Minister and above. * Level 2: Medium Security - Prisoners have some access to general amenities, such as outside news services, but have supervised visits that must be approved by the Warden or Minister. ** Contains: Various criminals of a more severe nature; a threat to persons and the city. ** Release: Minister and above. * Level 3: High Security - Prisoners have no access to amenities whatsoever and are not allowed any form of communication with the outside world except for those of an attorney, under heavy guard. These prisoners are kept in a pocket dimension accessible only by the Minister of the Interior and the Chancellor. ** Contains: Extremely dangerous entities and individuals that are threats to the city and/or world. ** Release: Two Ministers, one of which must be the Minister of the Interior, as well as the Chancellor. Department of Research & Development This department is tasked with a focus on defense research and development to protect the city of Dalaran, its territories and citizens. This department works in conjunction with other Ministries as needed in order to conduct its work, namely the Ministry of War. Department of Magical Defense A mix of an intelligence agency and operations, the Department of Magical Defense is tasked with ensuring public security for Dalaran and its territories, specifically with investigating and apprehending rogue spellcasters, both foreign and domestic, as well as investigating breaches of and enforcing the Forbidden Magics Act. The DMD openly employs every legal type of spellcaster and combatant necessary to carry out the successful apprehension of highly dangerous magical users. In addition, this department is responsible for processing Writs of Dispensation, which includes a background investigation and mental evaluation, as required under Dalaran law for individuals wishing to research certain regulated magics. This department is also tasked with identifying which spells are unsafe to use and should be forbidden or regulated, as well as detailing what those regulations should be, if applicable. Wings of the DMD: Administration * Director's Office * Military Attache’s Office - Acts as the liaison between the Ministry of War and Interior to ensure consistent communication. * Writ Processing Office - Reviews all initial writ requests that require ministerial approval and either sends the write to the Ministers for approval, returns with a request for further information, or denies the request. * Policy & Legislative Affairs - Tasked with working with the Senate to produce pertinent legislation for the proper functioning of the Ministry, which is included but not limited to the important task of identifying which spells are unsafe to use and should be forbidden or regulated, as well as detailing what those regulations should be, if applicable, and translating that into legislation to be put before the Senate. Intelligence & Analysis * Cryptanalysis - Analyzes and decrypts codes, runes, and other encrypted messages as required by the Ministry. * Dark Scryers - Scryers who utilize the Darksight Protocol, among other tools, to locate use of forbidden magic or regulated magic without a writ, along with the individuals or groups responsible for such use. * Reconnaissance Office - This office handles intelligence gathering on people of interest in order to provide DMD agents and the Ministry with adequate information before any action is taken in order to provide optimal conditions for target acquisition or elimination. This Office may work with the Ministry of Intelligence as needed depending on the scope of the assignment and target in question. * Counterintelligence Division - Tasked with preventing individuals, non-state actors, and/or foreign intelligence agencies from successfully gathering and collecting intelligence from within the Magocracy of Dalaran. Operations * Command Center - The central hub from which all DMD operations are conducted, ensuring seamless coordination. * Dark Hunter Office - This office coordinates individuals that are called in to handle particularly dangerous targets. * Portal Nexus - A fortified central hub that allows agents to be deployed at various locations around the world. Training * Training Facilities * Barracks Support * Magitech Office - Small research and development division specifically tasked with providing tools and resources to DMD agents to assist in their assignments. * Background and Psychological Evaluations Office - Tasked with performing background and psychological evaluations on anyone as requested, whether for employment by the Ministry or elsewhere in the Kirin Tor. Standalone Wings * The Vault - A temporary holding facility for any objects acquired during missions before transference to the appropriate Department or Ministry, if not destroyed. * Interrogation Rooms - Several chambers used for the interrogation of acquired targets for information before being released or charged and sent to the Violet Hold. * “The Hole” - An undisclosed black site to hold the most extremely dangerous targets, the identities of which are only known to the Chancellor and Ministers. Category:Interior Category:Ministry